In Between
by Daughter of Stars
Summary: In between scenes from The Avengers film - someone visits Loki while he watches his army from Stark Tower. (Somewhat AU - but it could have happened, Lokane, allusion to the film Labyrinth)


Nothing except my ideas belong to me, the characters belong to Marvel, and for a brief moment, the world belonged to Loki.

Scene is taken from _The Avengers_ film, but the characters and concept-that-passes-for-a-plot belong to _Thor_._  
_

* * *

**In Between**

* * *

Power ripped from the Tesseract in a blaze of light and the sound of the air being wrenched into its constituent atoms. As the energy tore upwards, the atoms themselves disintegrated, particles came undone, the very fabric of space burst apart. The portal opened. Chitauri soldiers poured through.

His army.

He watched them descend onto the city, wreaking havoc on the mortals' monuments to their own ephemeral glory. They would burn, all of them. The heat of fire would shape them to his rule, as the lonely cold of space had shaped him to this purpose.

He watched his army lash out at the cowering humans. The Chitauri flew through the streets, spreading out over the island –

"Hmm. They missed a spot."

He was mildly surprised. That was twice in one day someone had snuck up him. He turned. What was it about these human females, that they could move like cats through the air without disturbing it?

He recognised the mortal woman whom his brother had fascinated and abandoned. He did not know her name, but he knew her fierce intelligence, and scoffed that his brother had thought to hold her with empty promises. Mayhap she had come to find her lover here, or had grown tired of his absence and now sought greater knowledge. Greater power. He thought he could taste the ambition, as he turned to study the intruder.

She stood by the window, scrutinising the battle below. As he turned so did she, facing him from several feet away. She inclined her head towards an area that the Chitauri had yet to destroy, a subtle flaw in their advance, the spot she said they had missed. He looked back out. It was a small enough gap, not a cause for concern, but he supposed he could do better.

"What purpose do you have here, mortal?" he asked, scoffing, "You cannot hope to fight me."

"Oh, no, I am here only to observe," she said, pressing a hand against the clear glass.

"Then you observe your own destruction. I mean to rule this realm. The human race has suffered too long in chaos and freedom; now you will suffer me to rule."

"You would save us from ourselves?"

"Aye. And will you not thank me? Worship me as you once did?"

"Are you asking me?" Her tone did not jest, or he would have struck her where she stood.

"Bow before me, mortal. Adore me as your god and I will bless you with my rule."

" 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.' "

He tilted his head, unsure whether she meant to respond or paraphrase.

"It's a quote from a film. A rather good film, actually. I quite like it. I'll show it to you, after this is all over."

He laughed. "After this? There is no end to this."

He glanced back out over the city - his city, now. "My army brings destruction and chaos, and then I shall bring this world under my control."

"Oh, I know. You mean to rule this realm – reshape it in your own image. Well, when you do, I have some suggestions. My own thoughts on what this planet needs." She waved her hand out over the island, gesturing towards the horizon. "There are many aspects of this world I, too, dislike." She turned back, one firm step towards him. "It needs fixing."

He scoffed. "You humans are no match for me. You cannot hope to fight me, mortal. How then do you hope to join with me in power?"

"Even the greatest of kings need advisors. You plan to shape this realm. I have plans on how to shape it. Under your reign, of course." She bowed slightly, sweeping her hand in front of her.

"Under my reign?"

"Naturally. I would be your slave."

He laughed again, this time not from mockery, but out of something near delight.

She smiled. "And now your army needs you, my lord."

He nodded. "Time to claim my rightful reign."

Walking away, he did not see her smile deepen at his words.

"Find me when you are done, my lord."

"And then you will be my slave?"

She curtsied. He walked out onto Stark's landing platform, armour materialising around him.

Before she left the windows, she watched him: tall and golden, the dark lord standing over his destruction, and whispered her response, "Just fear me, love me, and do as I say."

* * *

A/N: Jane is quoting a line from the film _Labyrinth_, in which the tall, inhuman, fae British villain is attempting to seduce/control the heroine. It seemed to fit here.  
And I rather think that had Jane watched the film, and seen how Sarah took her adventure (and relationship/attraction to the antagonist) into her own hands, things would have turned out a bit more like this.


End file.
